De tío a mío
by Sintinosoynada
Summary: UA. Es la historia de como el tiíto Vegeta se convierte en el marido de la Gran Bulma Briefs. Ella tiene que recurrir a muchos planes para lograr que él caiga finalmente en sus encantos.
1. Capítulo 1: La pequeña bulma

**Capitulo 1: La pequeña Bulma**

Soy Bulma Briefs, heredera de la Corporación Capsula, hija del Dr. Bozer Briefs (1) y la Sra. Bulla Briefs. Durante toda mi infancia me crié alrededor de artefactos extraños y montones de libros. Mi enorme cerebro lograba excluirme de los chicos de mi edad. Mientras que las nenas jugaban a las muñecas y los varones a las luchas, yo disfrutaba ideando robots, leyendo e imaginando muchas aventuras.

La escuela para mi era un infierno, era el castigo que no me ponían mis padres. Me aburría en demasía, no encajaba con mis compañeros, decían que era muy "rara", y convengamos que el color de mi cabello no ayuda mucho. De toda la institución era la única con una cabellera azul. Otro motivo más de burla, ¿Por qué no habré heredado el color de mi madre? No, tenía que ser el mismo color que mi abuela paterna.

Tanto era mi odio hacia el colegio que no haba día que no me escondiera para no ir. Aunque mi mamá era la encargada de despertarme y ayudar a vestirme, en un descuido siempre lograba escabullirme. Día tras día, me ocultaba con la esperanza de que se hiciera tarde y no pudiera llegar a tiempo. Pero continuamente él me frustraba los planes, no importaba si me escondía dentro de mi casa, me refugiara en el laboratorio o me subiera a algún árbol del jardín, el _tiíto_ Vegeta me encontraba. No pregunten como, pero él sabía siempre donde yo me metía.

El _tiíto_ Vegeta como yo le decía, realmente no era mi tío, pero al ser el hijo de un viejo amigo de mi papá, desde que nací lo conozco con ese nombre, aunque sólo es 10 años mayor que yo. Vegeta padre, era el dueño de una compañía de seguridad, que además de trabajar con productos de la compañía de mi familia, era el responsable del sistema de seguridad del laboratorio y de mi casa. Hay que agregar que los agentes de seguridad que posee la Corporación Capsula son también empleados enviados por la Corporación Saiyan.

Como dije antes, a Vegeta lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, él trabaja con mi padre desde los 15 años, es el encargado de mediar entre ambas corporaciones y controla que todo el personal de seguridad funcione correctamente. Además él desayuna todos los días junto conmigo y mis padres, es un miembro más de la casa, aunque a él le cueste reconocerlo. Hasta tiene su habitación propia para cuando se le hace muy tarde y esta muy cansado para volver a su residencia.

A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo en mi casa, yo no recibía mucha atención de Vegeta, él siempre estaba ocupado y se mostraba muy indiferente. Es normal, un adolescente ve a una niña sólo como una molestia. Pero la vida me iba a dar una oportunidad sin quererlo.

Un día decidí complicar un poco mi huída. Al comprobar que siempre era descubierta, en vez de esconderme en los lugares habituales, me escape a una plaza cerca de casa. ¿A qué no adivinan quien me encontró? Nunca olvidaré su cara, estaba enojado, preocupado y aliviado. Todos esos sentimientos fueron expresados con gestos, para mi fue una grata sorpresa ver que para él no era sólo un insecto, aunque lo negara, yo era importante para él. Me cargo a upa (2) todo el camino hasta casa, retándome por mi comportamiento, que fue una estupidez haber huido, que me había expuesto a peligros innecesarios y muchísimas cosas más. Pero, para ser sincera, yo no lo escuchaba. Ir "abrazada" por el era lo más importante.

Mis padres dijeron un discurso parecido al de Vegeta, pero con un tono de voz más bajo y menos groserías. Como castigo optaron que mi mamá dejara de llevarme a la escuela, lo que terminó siendo un premio para mí. Ellos pensaron que lo mejor era que mi guardia personal se encargara de llevarme, ya que al elegir a alguien con una mirada tan terrible y un carácter tan fuerte, yo me acobardaría de mis intentos de huída. ¿A que no se imaginan quien es fue la persona que tuvo el honor? Si, si, fue Vegeta.

Él no aceptó el trabajo fácilmente, era una deshonra, pero había sido una orden directa de su padre. Y no lo culpo, si a mis 18 años me informan que debo llevar y traer a una niña malcriada de 8 años que no quiere asistir a clases, no aceptaría. Aunque con el tiempo le fue gustando ser, como él mismo decía, un maldito niñero. Yo pensaba que era porque se estaba encariñando conmigo, lo cierto es que los niños son muy ingenuos.

Poco tiempo después del "incidente" la hermana de mi mamá, Marroon, vino a trabajar a la Corporación Capsula y obviamente, se quedo a vivir en nuestra casa. Ella era rubia y de ojos celestes al igual que los de mi mamá, pero sus personalidades no coincidían en nada. Mientras que mi madre era alegre, divertida, simpática y optimista, a tal punto que parecía que todos los problemas los veía con una sonrisa, mi tía era fría, seria, rara vez se la escuchaba hablar y hasta daba la impresión que todos le molestábamos. Pero bueno, todos esos calificativos no eran defectos a los ojos de Vegeta, era más bien puntos en común, que la hacían ver como la mujer hecha para él. Los dos poseían personalidades similares, eran elegantes y atractivos para el género opuesto, tenían un poder adquisitivo alto y lo mejor de todo, eran reservados, a tal punto que una conversación con ellos era solo de monosílabos.

Para mi suerte, el inicio de su relación se retrazó varios meses, pero al parecer era inevitable que ellos se pusieran de novios. Ya sea por sus personalidades tan calladas o sus dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos, lo cierto es que no podían concretar y gran parte de la culpa era mía. No me rendí fácilmente, hice cosas de las que a veces, sólo a veces, me arrepiento. La victima siempre era mi tía, le corte s u hermoso cabello, encapsule toda su ropa y la tire a la basura, puse laxante en su comida, escribí su cara con indeleble, ocasione un caos en el laboratorio, prendí fuego la casa y lo peor, llamé a la policía acusándola de que había matado a mis padres, aproveche que ellos se habían ido de vacaciones, pobre, estuvo 3 días en la cárcel hasta que al fin pudo salir.

Fue un balde de agua fría enterarme que MI Vegeta ahora era el novio de mi tía, ahora realmente él era mi tiíto. A partir de ahí le pedí a mi mamá que fuera ella la que se encargara de llevarme al colegio, le prometí que ya no me escaparía, que me portaría bien, pero que terminara de una vez el castigo. Porque lo que alguna vez fue divertido, se volvió una verdadera molestia. Mis padres nunca me privaron de nada y esa vez no fue la excepción, aunque para asegurarse Vegeta nos acompaño una semana, al ver que no tenía intenciones de escaparme, decidieron que ya no eran necesarios sus servicios.

Esto ocasionó un alivio para el ex-guardia, no tenía que aguantar más los gritos ni los caprichos de una mocosa maleducada y escandalosa, como el solía denominarme. Pero muy en el fondo, se que él extraño las locas ideas que se me cruzaban por mi cabecita azul.

Le tomó 6 meses a Vegeta pedirle a Marroon que se casará con el y ella necesito 5 segundos para responder que si. A todos les parecía apresurado y muchos pensaban que la pareja estaba en la dulce espera. Los únicos felices con la noticia parecían los Briefs. Tanto es así, que los preparativos para la polémica boda fueron ideados en su casa.

Obviamente yo no estaba contenta por la boda, así que les pedí a mis padres que me enviaran al Instituto Dragón Balls, solo para niños superdotados. En ese lugar mi padre quiso anotarme desde el principio, pero como iba a estar muchos meses fuera de casa mi mamá optó por desechar esa idea. Pero como siempre digo, mis padres nunca me negaron un capricho, y esa no fue la excepción.

Así fue como a los 10 años recién cumplidos abandone mi mansión, para irme a vivir durante 9 meses en un lugar muy alejado de todo lo conocido. Pero principalmente alejada de ellos… de la boda.

Año nuevo, vida nueva. Me encantaba mi nuevo hogar. Ese lugar era enorme, tenia una biblioteca enorme, llena de libros escritos en muchos idiomas, hasta en latín, varias veces me pregunte quien puede escribir un libro en ese idioma y lo peor, quien puede leerlo por gusto. Había varios laboratorios, donde se podía hacer experimentos de distintas disciplinas, como química, física, etc. En cuanto a las clases eran muy liberales, podías asistir y faltar a todas las que quisieras, mientras no descuidaras tus proyectos. Yo decidí seguir el legado de mi familia, me dedique a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la ingeniería mecánica, la robótica, física, todo lo que consideraba que podría servirme algún día para crear mis inventos.

Mis resultados era excepcionales, tal es así que mis profesores no sólo estaban asombrados por mi gran intelecto a tan corta edad, sino que ya tenían muchas expectativas en cuanto mi futuro, el cual era muy prometedor. Según ellos yo poseía todas las características para triunfar en mi carrera como científica e inventora, primero, era dueña de una gran inteligencia, segundo, mi curiosidad insaciable, tercero, era perseverante a tal punto de parecer un poco terca y cuarto pero no menos importante, detrás mío había mucho dinero, así que si por algún motivo mis investigaciones se retrasaran más de lo debido es difícil que deba presionarme por temor a quedar en la calle.

Al finalizar el año lectivo, iba a mi casa por 3 meses de vacaciones donde la pasaba genial, festejaba mi cumpleaños a lo grande y era mimada por toda mi familia debido a mi larga ausencia, el primer año tuve la suerte de no cruzarme a la parejita recién casada, salvo mi último día antes de volver a mi "nuevo hogar". Mis padres organizaron una gran cena y ellos, al ser de la familia, fueron invitados. Lo más sorprendente fue que Marroon, se comporto muy amable conmigo, hasta me trajeron un hermoso vestido como regalo, atrasado, de mi cumpleaños. En cuanto a mi tío Vegeta, cruzamos muy pocas palabras, pero en todas era para pelearnos, parecía que a él, por alguna extraña razón, yo lo incomodaba.

Así fueron pasando los años, siguiendo la misma rutina, pero al cumplir los 13, les pedí a mis padres ir de campamento, y como para no perder la costumbre, mis padres nunca dicen que no a mis caprichos, ¿Piensan que esa fue la excepción? No, obvio que no.

Esa experiencia fue genial, a pesar que todavía me costaba relacionarme con mis compañeros. Una noche, mi espíritu aventurero quiso salir a caminar, a ver las estrellas, a sentir el viento en la cara. Maldito calor, no me dejaba dormir, así que no tuve mejor idea que escuchar lo que esa alocada vocecita me decía. Escape del campamento, empecé a adentrarme en el bosque, no quería alejarme demasiado, pero cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba muy lejos, estaba perdida. Lo peor es que la situación se complicó, en un descuido, tropecé con una piedra, trastabille y caí al agua, la corriente me arrastro, pero gracias a mi intelecto y mi habilidad para nadar pude llegar a la orilla. Pero debido a toda la energía gastada y el frío debido a que tenia mi mini shorts turquesa y mi remera de tirantes azul empapados, que resaltaba más mis ya demasiado desarrollados pechos, no pude evitar dormirme.

Desperté 3 días después de eso, estaba en una casa humilde y desconocida, el miedo me atrapó, ¿Me habrían secuestrado? ¿Querrían cobrar rescate por mí? Pero mis dudas pronto fueron contestadas cuando entró a la habitación donde me encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros con ojos haciendo juego, por su vestimenta supongo que era una mujer casada. Ella me explicó que su marido, Goku, cuando fue a pescar me encontró desmayada volando de fiebre, con varios moretones. Tarde un día más en recuperarme completamente y finalmente pude volver a mi casa. Le exigí a Milk que viniera conmigo y su marido, así mis padres conocerían a los que me salvaron de una muerte segura.

Al llegar mis padres me abrazaron mientras lloraban desesperados, pensaron que nunca más iban a verme, al menos con vida. Pero lo que más me alegró y me da un poco de pena decirlo, fue la actitud de Vegeta, en cuanto me vió venir con Goku se enfureció y no dudo de ponerse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el, fue una lucha pareja, ninguno se hizo daño, gracias a que luego que le explicara a los gritos y apresuradamente a mis padres de que ellos me salvaron la vida, 3 guardias separaron a mi tío de mi salvador.

Pero la buena noticia no solo fue ver a Vegeta realmente preocupado por mi bienestar, a tal punto de enceguecerse contra un hombre pensando que había abusado de mi inocencia, resulta que mi tío ahora era mi ex tío. Es terrible, pero no voy a mentirles, la ruptura me alegró, me lleno de esperanzas, pensé que no tendría mi oportunidad, hasta me estaba acostumbrando a que él era de Marroon.

Estuve 3 años más en el instituto ideando un plan para conquistar a Vegeta y cuando cumplí 16 me gradué con honores, podía trabajar ya en la empresa que mi padre forjó con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. Pero además tenia en mi mente accionar el famoso plan.

Ustedes pensaran que Vegeta es otro de mis caprichos, pero a medida que pasan los años me doy cuenta que es amor, puro y sincero amor. El es y será el amor de mi vida.

Ahora que no hay intermediarios, voy a luchar por él.

* * *

(1) Decidí ponerle ese nombre ya que suena como boxer, dado que tanto Bulma, trunks y bra, son nombres de ropa interior...

(2) Me cargo a upa, se dice cuando uno toma a una infante por las axilas los apoya contra el pecho de uno, el niño pone las piernas alrededor de la cintura y sus brazos en general toman el cuello o lo apoyan en el pecho.

Obviamente esto es un universo alterno, acá no existe la raza saiyan, ni el planeta Vegeta, ni la capacidad de volar. Este capitulo es muy "inocente" por decirlo de alguna forma, pero la idea es plantear en donde esta situada mas o menos la historia, que lugar ocupa cada personaje, presentarlos de alguna manera. Por eso este capitulo esta relatado por Bulma, en los siguientes va a ser mas en tercera persona, con los pensamientos y sentimientos de otros. Aunque la idea del fic es contar todas las ideas que tuvo que realizar Bulma para que vegeta se fijara en ella.

Van a aparecer mas personajes, pero todos del mundo de dragon ball.

Hay muchas cosas que deje abiertas para explicar después, con el correr del fic, pero si alguien tiene una duda, sugerencia o encuentra algún error, no duden en dejar un review, se lo agradecería mucho. Tengan presente que es mi primer fic... sin más me despido.

Sintinosoynada =)


	2. Capítulo 2: Ya no soy una mocosa

**Capitulo 2: Ya no soy una mocosa**

_Mi plan era conquistar a Vegeta, estuve pensando como podía lograr mi cometido desde que me entere de su separación. Pero mientras más especulaba, más me daba cuenta que, en esa área, no tengo experiencia, ni siquiera tengo amigos de mi edad. Porque Goku y Milk no cuentan, ¿O si? Mis conocimientos referidos a lo social eran muy limitados, así que me propuse realizar una investigación. Para eso tuve que juntar muchos datos, algunos innecesarios. Otros de una importancia sin igual._

En la humilde casa de los Son, se encontraban charlando animadamente Milk y Bulma, o más bien la primera se quejaba de los problemas que le ocasionaba el "vago" de su esposo y la segunda escuchaba incómodamente.

- ¿Milk como enamoraste a Goku? – la peliazul aprovechó un descanso del monólogo de la mujer casada.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – fue lo único que pudo responder, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa

- Pues… es que… veras… quiero que alguien se enamore y no se como hacerlo – la pelinegra suspiró, sabía de los sentimientos de la pequeña que un día trajo su esposo. No hacia falta conocerla demasiado.

- Bulma, ya hemos hablado de esto, eres una nena para Vegeta, yo se que…

- Soy una nena para él, pero para hablar contigo sobre tus asuntos maritales ¿no? – interrumpió la menor contestando altaneramente – además, nunca dije que fuera él.

- ¿A si? ¿Conociste a alguien y no me lo contaste?– preguntó sarcásticamente, la chica desvió la mirada- me parecía – ella hizo una pausa – Se que piensas que lo amas y que es el único que te interesa, pero se que vas a conseguirte a alguien mejor, más acorde a tu edad. Ya vas a encontrar a ese chico que haga que las mariposas en tu estomago bailen, que detenga tu mundo, que ocupe toda tu cabeza, aquel que logrará que pases horas y horas preocupándote sólo por su bienestar.

- Y ya lo encontré, él provoca todo eso y más en mi, no se porque no lo entiendes – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- No la que no comprende eres TU – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – Para él, tú sigues siendo esa niña escurridiza y caprichosa que llevaba a la escuela, esa nena a la cual le daba regalos atrasados en sus vacaciones, esa mocosa que lo vive fastidiando. No eres más que una cría, no una mujer.

_Si bien me dolieron las duras palabras de Milk, ella tenía razón. Yo para él era una nena, no una adolescente. La charla me iluminó, si quería que él me registrara tenía que demostrarle que la mocosa es más mujer que todas esas prostitutas con las que salió después de la ruptura con mi tía._

_Empecé a vestirme más provocativamente, mis vestidos cada vez eran más cortos y con escote llamativo, me despedí de los pantalones y todo lo tuviera algún motivo infantil. Reconozco que fue una buena excusa para ir al shopping. Pero el parecía no notar el cambio. Entonces, opté por cambiarme el corte de cabello, me lo corte, me hice rulos, lo volví a alisar, lo volví a rebajar, pero nada. El seguía ignorándome. Así pasaron semanas, cuando finalmente llegue a la conclusión que con Vegeta la sutileza no sirve._

El eterno niñero se encontraba placidamente dormido, faltaba todavía media hora para levantarse, pero una adolescente no opinaba lo mismo. "¡Hey! Vegeta" decía cariñosamente mientras sacudía delicadamente al mencionado, ella se detuvo para observarlo, estaba tranquilo, relajado, hasta parecía un angelito. Luego posó su vista en el abdomen bien marcado y no pudo evitar pasar su dedo índice por los surcos que poseía. Su mirada se enfocó en las piernas cubiertas por las sabanas. Su mente comenzó a divagar y sus caricias no cesaban. De pronto, todo cambió muy rápido. Una mano tomó su muñeca y tironeó de ella, provocando que cayera sobre la cama y él encima, inmovilizando con su cuerpo el de ella. Se miraban fijamente. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Él, por la sorpresa y ella, por la cercanía. Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose, poco a poco él fue liberando su agarre.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo en mi habitación? – dijo mientras se levantaba como si la cama quemara, se colocó un jean que se encontraba, ocultando sus sexys boxers negros. Estaba demasiado cansado ayer para dejarlo en otro lugar que no sea el piso.

-¿Quería preguntarte que quieres que te prepare para desayunar? – contestó amablemente sin moverse del lugar donde él la depositó.

- Ja, comeré comida preparada por una mocosa cuando tenga ganas de morir intoxicado – sonrío con un deje de burla, aunque para ella fue imperceptible ya que él le daba la espalda.

- ¡Oye! Ya no soy una niña – exclamó enojada levantándose, se dirigió hacia él con los brazos en jarra, lo tomó del codo y lo giró para quedar frente a frente – buenos días pequeño – susurró y, aprovechando el desconcierto por su cambio repentino de humor, le dio un fuerte beso en la comisura de los labios. Luego se fue a preparar el intento de desayuno, abandonando en el cuarto a un confundido y perplejo Vegeta.

_A partir de ese momento empecé a besarlo de esa forma, aunque el siempre que podía lo evitaba, o me corría la cara. Según él "invadía su espacio", pero eso no me detuvo, es más, me tomaba más libertades. Sujetaba su cara con mis manos o me sentaba en su regazo. Obviamente el protestaba incomodo, pero no me lo tomaba personal, ni me ofendía, sé que es muy arisco. Ah, y esta de más decir que el desayuno que preparé no salió como esperaba, un "poquitito" quemado, pero bueno, lo importante es que se lo comió ¿no?, quejándose entre bocado y bocado, pero lo hizo._

_Mis días se volvían más atareados y ya no disponía del tiempo que me gustaría para "molestarlo". Cada vez mi padre me exigía más, según él para que yo me vaya acostumbrando al ritmo de la empresa, que algún día sería mi completa responsabilidad. Así que no me quedo otra opción que actuar y rápido. A veces me pregunto si no tiene razón de que fue precipitada mi idea y un poco vulgar. Pero ustedes entenderán, estaba desesperándome que el actuara como si yo fuera una niña o como si no existiera. No señor, nadie trata de invisible a la Gran, si gran con mayúscula, Bulma Briefs. Él debía darse cuenta que yo era una mujer, y si tenía que exponerme o romper un poco mi integridad, bueno, él lo vale._

Vegeta recorría los pasillos de la Corporación Capsule, el personal masculino estaba inquieto, pero el porque, para él era un misterio. Nadie que quisiera seguir con un buen estado de salud se dirigía al hombre de cabello en forma de flama, a menos que sea de verdad necesario. Pero con el correr del tiempo, el bichito de la curiosidad empezó a picarle, aunque no lo reconocería, preferiría decir que los murmullos llenos de emoción que escapaban de la boca de los escandalosos empleados lo molestaban y quería terminar con el problema.

- ¡Hey! Tú – el más bajito de un grupo de tres hombres que se estaban riendo se auto señalo, su cara expresaba un temor incalculable – si el enano sin nariz, dime, que demonios está sucediendo.

- Eh... pues nada señor, estábamos en nuestro descan…

- No me interesa – gritó interrumpiendo al asustado empleado - ¿qué es lo que los tiene tan alterados a todos los malditos insectos?

- Eh… dicen por ahí que hay una mujer en la piscina tomando sol… y pues, es muy bonita, yo no lo se porque no la vi, pues eso.

Sin más el señor de cabello extraño se fue directo al jardín, a comprobar la historia del calvo. La señora Briefs estaba comprando en una nueva pastelería que le recomendaron, Marrón esta viviendo nuevamente con su padre muy lejos de la Corporación, y no hay otra mujer en esa casa que pueda estar exhibiéndose en el sector de la piscina, así que debe ser una empleada sin ganas de trabajar, pero si le resulta atractiva puede llegar a perdonarla, con el calor que esta haciendo, es, casi, entendible.

A medida que se iba acercando a su destino había más empleados, todos del género masculino, tratando de verificar el rumor que se extendía por toda la corporación, pero al ver a su supervisor, todos huían.

Los pocos empleados que vieron la cara desencajada de Vegeta al descubrir quien era la mujer, quedaron sordos, o por lo menos con dolor de oído. Pero hay que decir que ver su gesto de sorpresa era una recompensa al sufrimiento.

-Es la hija del que paga sus sueldos, par de sabandijas – gritó con todo el poder de su garganta – Deberían estar trabajando y no babeando como unos insectos que son – el ex guardia personal no se percató que con sus gritos hizo que Bulma abandonara su puesto en la cómoda silla de playa. Los empleados dejaron de prestarle atención para mirar un punto fijo, al darse vuelta vislumbró una imagen que lo perturbaría por años. Vegeta dejo de hablar mientras observaba atentamente como la famosa heredera caminaba en dirección a ellos. Ella tenía puesto un bikini negro, la parte superior era una strapple, que se abrochaba adelante, el cual era demasiado chico para sus exuberantes pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban rebotando lentamente en la cabeza del encargado de la seguridad. La parte inferior estaba atada a los laterales en forma de moño, que parecía bastante débil, él se imaginaba desatándolo con los dientes. Y como si esa idea no fuera ya bastante excitante, ella se tiró a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo, pudiendo sentir su piel desnuda sobre su traje de trabajo, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Bulma sonriendo al ver el efecto ocasionado, poco a poco soltó su agarre, pero todavía tenia un brazo alrededor del cuello de su victima – ¿quienes son ellos? – exclamó clavando sus ojos azules en la atenta mirada de su ex tío.

- Insectos – murmuro antes de desviar su mirada a los empleados - ¡Fuera! – ninguno tardó en volver a su puesto de trabajo, mientras que ella se alejó de su ex niñero, para tomar su mano.

- Vamos, ven necesito tu ayuda – dijo dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde antes tomaba sol, permitiéndole a él ver lo que antes no llegaba. Vegeta no se movía.

- Yo no estoy para cumplir tus caprichos, mocosa – dijo entre dientes

- Vamos, dale, necesito que alguien me pase protector, mi mamá no está y para cuando venga voy a tener una quemadura de tercer grado.

- Pídeselo a tu padre

- Bueno, está bien – dijo tratando de sonar inocente, mientras se disponía a entrar a la Corporación. Ahí fue cuando él reflexionó que si ella entraba, eso se convertiría en un caos. Una sorpresiva ira lo apoderó.

- ¡No! – dijo tomándola del codo – yo lo haré – la soltó mientras la seguía, tenía el presentimiento que se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Una vez que ella se recostó en su silla, él se dedicó a pasar el protector en su espalda delicadamente, se tomo su tiempo para recorrer milímetro por milímetro. Primero fue el sector cerca de sus hombros, después paso su mano por debajo del bikini, siguió bajando hasta rozar con el inicio de la parte inferior del traje de baño. Sus movimientos eran lentos y llegó el momento que la crema había desaparecido, pero las manos de Vegeta seguían masajeando la suave piel. Cada vez sus manos ejercían un poco más de presión y aumentaban la velocidad. Pero un sonido proveniente de ella, lo sacó de sus fantasías. Se percató con quien estaba y en la incomoda situación que se había puesto. Ella era una nena y el un pervertido. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cómo es que accedió a semejante locura? Se expuso a que cualquier insecto pudiera verlos y sacara conclusiones erróneas. Porque ella, para él, seguía siendo la mocosa insoportable. Pero las niñas no tienen ese endemoniado cuerpo. No, claro que no. Pero tampoco podía permitirse pensar así de la que alguna vez fue su sobrina.

El perturbador debate que ocupaba la cabeza de Vegeta fue interrumpido por la voz de la culpable de sus próximos graves problemas. "Ya no soy una mocosa". Ella misma le dio la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas. No pudo volver a mirarla. Sin decir nada, regresó a su trabajo, más desconcentrado que nunca, con una pregunta carcomiéndolo. ¿La muchacha está tratando de seducirme? Sacudió su cabeza, no, para ella sólo soy su tío. Creo.

* * *

Hola! aquí me tienen de nuevo. Quería agradecer a todas las personas que dedicaron un ratito de su tiempo a leer mi fic. Les estoy MUY agradecida. Tambien quiero darles mis más sinceras gracias a todas las personas que se animaron a dejarme un review, me alegra que les guste y esperó no defraudarlas a lo largo del fic! No me quiero olvidar de agradecer a princss saiyan y dolcevita666.

De verdad gracias por el apoyo, Mireia13, Vegeta'z girL, anonima, Guest, Gabi, princss saiyan y dolcevita666. Mucha suerte para ustedes. Besos!

ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Vegeta ya reconoce que Bulma ya no es una mocosa, ahora se tiene que dar cuenta de que ella, esta detrás de él.


End file.
